1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymeric fluorescent substance, a polymer light emitting device (hereinafter, referred to as polymer LED) containing the same in an light emitting layer, and a device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inorganic electroluminescence devices (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as inorganic EL device) using an inorganic luminescent material as a light emitting material are used for example for flat light sources as back-lights and displays such as a flat panel display and the like, however, an alternating current of high voltage has been required for light emission.
Recently, Tang et al. fabricated an organic electroluminescence device (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as organic EL device) having a double-layer structure in which an organic fluorescent dye as a light emitting layer is laminated with an organic charge transport compound used in photosensitive layer for electrophotography and the like (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 59-194393). Since organic EL devices have characteristics that light emissions of a lot of colors are obtained easily in addition to low voltage driving and high luminance as compared with inorganic EL devices, there have been reported a lot of trials regarding device structures, organic fluorescent dyes and organic charge transport compounds of organic EL devices [Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., 27, L269 (1988), J. Appl. Phys., 65, 3610 (1989)].
Further, apart from organic EL devices using mainly organic compounds having a lower molecular weight, polymer light emitting devices (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as polymer LEDs) using light emitting materials having a higher molecular weight have been proposed in such as WO 9013148 published specification, JP-A NO. 3-244630, Appl. Phys. Lett., 58, 1982 (1991). WO9013148 discloses in the Examples an EL device using a thin film of poly(p-phenylene vinylene) obtained by forming a film of a soluble precursor on the electrode and subjecting it to a heat treatment to convert the precursor into a conjugated polymer.
Further, JP-A 3-244630 has exemplified a conjugated polymers having a feature that they are themselves soluble in a solvent and needs no heat treatment. Also in Appl. Phys. Lett., 58, 1982 (1991), a polymeric light emitting materials soluble in a solvent and a polymer LED fabricated using the same are described.
Polymer LEDs are advantageous for formation of a film having large area and reduction in cost since an organic layer can be easily formed by coating, as compared with the case of vapor deposition of a material having a lower molecular weight, and the mechanical strength of the resulting film is believed to be high because of a high molecular weight thereof.
Conventionally, as the light emitting materials used in these polymer LEDs, there have been reported polyfluorene (Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., 30, L1941 (1991)), poly p-phenylene derivative (Adv. Mater., 4, 36 (1992)) and the like, in addition to the above-described poly(p-phenylene vinylene).
As light emitting materials having other than linear or branched alkyl groups, alkoxy groups or aryl groups as a side chain, there have been reported a polythiophene derivative having a cycloalkyl group as a side chain (Nature, 372, 444 (1994)), and poly(p-phenylenevinvlene) having an alkoxy group of a cholesteric compound (WO94/20589 published specification).
PPV having a phenyethenyl group as a side chain has been reported in Macromolecules, 27, No. 19, 5239 (1994). Since this polymer is not necessarily soluble in a solvent, a PPV derivative thin film is obtained by forming a thin film of an intermediate then by conducting heat treatment, however, the light emitting property of this polymer was not known.
However, there have been required further improvements in the quantum yield of luminescence of light emitting materials, and the driving voltage and light emitting efficiency of light emitting materials when used in polymer LEDs.
The object of the present invention is to provide a polymeric fluorescent substance emitting strong fluorescence, a polymer LED and a device having high performance which can be driven at low voltage at high efficiency by using the polymeric fluorescent substance.
The present inventors have intensively studied in view of such conditions, and resultantly found that a polymeric fluorescent substance containing a repeating unit having a specific substituent emits especially strong fluorescence and a polymer LED and a device having high performance which can be driven at low voltage at high efficiency are obtained by using this polymeric fluorescent substance, completing the present invention.
Namely, the present invention relates to
[1] a polymeric fluorescent substance which emits a fluorescence in a solid state, has a number-average molecular weight of 103 to 108 in terms of polystyrene, comprises one or more repeating units of the following formula (1) and in which the total amount of the above-described repeating units is 20 mol % or more based on the total amount of all repeating units: 
(wherein, Ar1 is an arylene group of 6 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain or a heterocyclic compound group of 4 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain. Ar2 is a group selected from the group consisting of aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and cyclic saturated hydrocarbon groups of 5 to 16 carbon atoms. X1 represents a group selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CR3xe2x95x90CR4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SiR5R6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR7xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94. Ar2 has at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups of 5 to 20 carbon atoms, alkoxy groups of 5 to 20 carbon atoms, alkylthio groups of 5 to 20 carbon atoms, alkylsilyl groups of 5 to 60 carbon atoms, alkylamino groups of 5 to 40 carbon atoms, aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, aryloxy groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkyl groups of 7 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkoxy groups of 7 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkenyl groups of 8 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkynyl groups of 8 to 60 carbon atoms, arylamino groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group. Ar2 may also have other substituent than these substituents. When Ar2 have a plurality of substituents, they may be the same or different. m is an integer from 1 to 4. Ar1 may also have other substituent than substituents represented by xe2x80x94X1xe2x80x94Ar2. When Ar1 have a plurality of substituents, they may be the same or different. R1 to R7 each independently represents a group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group. When the substituent of Ar2, or R1 to R7 include an alkyl chain, the alkyl chain may be any of linear, branched and cyclic, alternatively, and ends of a plurality of alkyl groups may bond to form a ring. One or more xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 groups contained in this alkyl chain may also be replaced with a group selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR8xe2x95x90CR9xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SiR10R11xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR12xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94. When the substituent of Ar2, or R1 to R7 include an aryl group or a heterocyclic compound group, they may also further have a substituent. Herein, R8 to R12 each independently represents a group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group. One or more hydrogen atoms contained in the repeating unit of the formula (1) may also be replaced with halogen atoms selected from the group consisting of F, Cl and Br. And, n is 0 or 1.).
Further, the present invention relates to
[2] a polymeric fluorescent substance which emits a fluorescence in a solid state, has a number-average molecular weight of 103 to 108 in terms of polystyrene, comprises one or more repeating units of the following formula (2) and in which the total amount of the above-described repeating units is 20 mol % or more based on the total amount of all repeating units: 
(wherein, Ar3 is an arylene group of 6 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain or a heterocyclic compound group having 4 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain and having one or more atoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen and silicon. Ar4 is a group selected from the group consisting of cyclic saturated hydrocarbon groups of 5 to 16 carbon atoms and saturated heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms. X2 represents a group selected from the group consisting of a carbon-carbon single bond, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94. Ar4 has at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkoxy groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkylthio groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkylsilyl groups of 1 to 60 carbon atoms, alkylamino groups of 1 to 40 carbon atoms, aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, aryloxy groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkyl groups of 7 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkoxy groups of 7 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkenyl groups of 8 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkynyl groups of 8 to 60 carbon atoms, arylamino groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group. Ar4 may also have other substituent than these substituents. When Ar4 have a plurality of substituents, they may be the same or different. k is an integer from 1 to 4. Ar3 may also have other substituent than substituents represented by xe2x80x94X2xe2x80x94Ar4. When Ar3 have a plurality of substituents, they may be the same or different. R13 and R14 each independently represents a group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group. When the substituent of Ar4, or R13 and R14 include an alkyl chain, the alkyl chain may be any of linear, branched and cyclic, alternatively, and ends of a plurality of alkyl groups may bond to form a ring. One or more xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 groups contained in this alkyl chain may also be replaced with a group selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR15xe2x95x90CR16xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SiR17R18xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR19xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94. When the substituent of Ar4, or R13 and R14 include an aryl group or a heterocyclic compound group, they may also further have a substituent. Herein, R15 to R19 each independently represents a group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group. One or more hydrogen atoms contained in the repeating unit of the formula (2) may also be replaced with halogen atoms selected from the group consisting of F, Cl and Br. And, l is 0 or 1.).
Further, the present invention relates to
[3] a polymeric fluorescent substance which emits a fluorescence in a solid state, has a number-average molecular weight of 103 to 108 in terms of polystyrene, comprises one or more repeating units of the following formula (3) and one or more repeating units of the following formula (4) respectively, and in which the amount of the repeating units of the formula (3) is not less than 0.1 mol % and not more than 20 mol % based on the total amount of all repeating units and the total amount of the above-described repeating units of the formulae (3) and (4) is 50 mol % or more based on the total amount of all repeating units: 
(wherein, Ar5 is an arylene group of 6 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain or a heterocyclic compound group of 4 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain. Ar6 is a group selected from the group consisting of aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and cyclic saturated hydrocarbon groups of 5 to 16 carbon atoms. Ar6 may also further have a substituent. When Ar6 have a plurality of substituents, they may be the same or different. X3 represents a group selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR22xe2x95x90CR23xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SiR24R25xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR26xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94. i is an integer from 1 to 4. Ar5 may also have other substituent than substituents represented by xe2x80x94X3xe2x80x94Ar6. When Ar5 have a plurality of substituents, they may be the same or different. R20 to R26 each independently represents a group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group. When the substituent of Ar4, or R15 to R21 include an alkyl chain, the alkyl chain may be any of linear, branched and cyclic, alternatively, and ends of a plurality of alkyl groups may bond to form a ring. One or more xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 groups contained in this alkyl chain may also be replaced with a group selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR27xe2x95x90CR28xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SiR29R30xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR31xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94. When the substituent of Ar6, or R20 to R26 include an aryl group or a heterocyclic compound group, they may also further have a substituent. Herein, R27 to R31 each independently represents a group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group. One or more hydrogen atoms contained in the repeating unit of the formula (3) may also be replaced with halogen atoms selected from the group consisting of F, Cl and Br. And, j is 0 or 1.), 
(wherein, Ar7 is an arylene group of 6 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain or a heterocyclic compound group of 4 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain. Ar8 is a group selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups of 5 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkyl groups of 7 to 60 carbon atoms and heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms. Ar8 may also further have a substituent. When Ar8 have a plurality of substituents, they may be the same or different. g is an integer from 1 to 4. Ar7 may also have other substituent than Ar8. When Ar7 have a plurality of substituents, they may be the same or different. R32 and R33 each independently represents a group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group. When the substituent of Ar8, or R32 and R33 include an alkyl chain, the alkyl chain may be any of linear, branched and cyclic, alternatively, and ends of a plurality of alkyl groups may bond to form a ring. One or more xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 groups contained in this alkyl chain may also be replaced with a group selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR34xe2x95x90CR35xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SiR36R37xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR38xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94. When the substituent of Ar8, or R32 and R33 include an aryl group or a heterocyclic compound group, they may also further have a substituent. Herein, R34 to R38 each independently represents a group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group. One or more hydrogen atoms contained in the repeating unit of the formula (4) may also be replaced with halogen atoms selected from the group consisting of F, Cl and Br. And, h is 0 or 1.).
Furthermore, the present invention relates to
[4] a polymeric fluorescent substance which emits a fluorescence in a solid state, has a number-average molecular weight of 103 to 108 in terms of polystyrene, comprises one or more repeating units of the following formula (5) and one or more repeating units of the following formula (6) respectively, and in which the amount of the repeating units of the formula (5) is not less than 0.1 mol % and not more than 20 mol % based on the total amount of all repeating units and the total amount of the above-described repeating units of the formulae (5) and (6) is 50 mol % or more based on the total amount of all repeating units: 
(wherein, Ar9 is an arylene group of 6 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain or a heterocyclic compound group of 4 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain. Ar10 is an alkyl group of 5 to 20 carbon atoms or an arylalkyl group of 7 to 60 carbon atoms. X4 represents a group selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CR41xe2x95x90CR42xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SiR43R44xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR45xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94. e is an integer from 1 to 4. Ar9 may also have other substituent than substituents represented by xe2x80x94X4xe2x80x94Ar10. When Ar9 have a plurality of substituents, they may be the same or different. R39 to R45 each independently represents a group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group. When the substituent of Ar10, or R39 and R45 include an alkyl chain, the alkyl chain may be any of linear, branched and cyclic, alternatively, and ends of a plurality of alkyl groups may bond to form a ring. One or more xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 groups contained in this alkyl chain may also be replaced with a group selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR46xe2x95x90CR47xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SiR48R49xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR50xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94. When the substituent of Ar10, or R39 to R45 include an aryl group or a heterocyclic compound group, they may also further have a substituent. Herein, R46 to R50 each independently represents a group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group. One or more hydrogen atoms contained in the repeating unit of the formula (5) may also be replaced with halogen atoms selected from the group consisting of F, Cl and Br. And, f is 0 or 1.), 
(wherein, Ar11 is an arylene group of 6 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain or a heterocyclic compound group of 4 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain. Ar12 is a group selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups of 5 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkyl groups of 7 to 60 carbon atoms and heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms. Ar12 may also further have a substituent. When Ar12 have a plurality of substituents, they may be the same or different. C is an integer from 1 to 4. Ar11 may also have other substituent than Ar12. When Ar11 have a plurality of substituents, they may be the same or different. R51 and R52 each independently represents a group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl 4 groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group. When the substituent of Ar12, or R51 and R52 include an alkyl chain, the alkyl chain may be any of linear, branched and cyclic, alternatively, and ends of a plurality of alkyl groups may bond to form a ring. One or more xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 groups contained in this alkyl chain may also be replaced with a group selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR53xe2x95x90CR54xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SiR55R56xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR57xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94. When R51 and R52 include an aryl group or a heterocyclic compound group, they may also further have a substituent. Herein, R53 to R57 each independently represents a group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group. One or more hydrogen atoms contained in the repeating unit of the formula (6) may also be replaced with halogen atoms selected from the group consisting of F, Cl and Br. And, d is 0 or 1.).
Still further, the present invention relates to
[5] a polymeric fluorescent substance which emits a fluorescence in a solid state, has a number-average molecular weight of 103 to 108 in terms of polystyrene, comprises one or more repeating units of the following formula (7) and one or more repeating units of the following formula (8) respectively, and in which the total amount of the above-described repeating units of the formulae (7) and (8) is 50 mol % or more based on the total amount of all repeating units and the amount of the repeating units of the formula (7) is not less than 0.1 mol % and not more than 9 mol % based on the total amount of the repeating units of the formulae (7) and (8): 
(wherein, Ar13 is an arylene group of 6 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain or a heterocyclic compound group of 4 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain. Ar14 is an alkyl group of 5 to 20 carbon atoms or an arylalkyl group of 7 to 60 carbon atoms. Ar14 may also have a substituent. When Ar14 have a plurality of substituents, they may be the same or different. X5 represents a group selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94. a is an integer from 1 to 4. Ar13 may also have other substituent than substituents represented by xe2x80x94X5xe2x80x94Ar14. When Ar13 have a plurality of substituents, they may be the same or different. R58 and R59 each independently represents a group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group. When the substituent of Ar14, or R58 and R59 include an alkyl chain, the alkyl chain may be any of linear, branched and cyclic, alternatively, and ends of a plurality of alkyl groups may bond to form a ring. One or more xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 groups contained in this alkyl chain may also be replaced with a group selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR60xe2x95x90CR61xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SiR62R63xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR64xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94. When the substituent of Ar14, or R58 to R59 include an aryl group or a heterocyclic compound group, they may also further have a substituent. Herein, R60 to R64 each independently represents a group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group. One or more hydrogen atoms contained in the repeating unit of the formula (7) may also be replaced with halogen atoms selected from the group consisting of F, Cl and Br. And, b is 0 or 1.), 
(wherein, Ar15 is an arylene group of 6 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain or a heterocyclic compound group of 4 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain. Ar16 is an alkyl group of 5 to 20 carbon atoms or an arylalkyl group of 7 to 60 carbon atoms. Ar16 may also further have a substituent. When Ar16 have a plurality of substituents, they may be the same or different. o is an integer from 1 to 4. Ar15 may also have other substituent than Ar16. When Ar15 have a plurality of substituents, they may be the same or different. R65 and R66 each independently represents a group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group. When the substituent of Ar6, or R65 and R66 include an alkyl chain, the alkyl chain may be any of linear, branched and cyclic, alternatively, and ends of a plurality of alkyl groups may bond to form a ring. One or more xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 groups contained in this alkyl chain may also be replaced with a group selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR67xe2x95x90CR68xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SiR69R70xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR71xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94. When the substituent of Ar16 or R65 and R66 include an aryl group or a heterocyclic compound group, they may also further have a substituent. Herein, R67 to R71 each independently represents a group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group. One or more hydrogen atoms contained in the repeating unit of the formula (8) may also be replaced with halogen atoms selected from the group consisting of F, Cl and Br. And, p is 0 or 1.).
Further, the present invention relates to
[6] a polymer light emitting device comprising a pair of electrodes composed of an anode and a cathode at least one of which is transparent or semitransparent and at least one light emitting layer disposed between the electrodes, wherein the polymeric fluorescent substance of any of [1] to [5] is contained in the above-described light emitting layer.
Further, the present invention relates to
[7] the polymer light emitting device according to [6] wherein a layer containing an conducting polymer is disposed at least between one electrode and the light emitting layer so that the layer containing an conducting polymer is adjacent to the above-described electrode.
Further, the present invention relates to
[8] the polymer light emitting device according to [6] wherein an insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less is disposed at least between one electrode and the light emitting layer so that the insulation layer is adjacent to the above-described electrode.
Further, the present invention relates to
[9] the polymer light emitting device according to any of [6] to [8] wherein a layer comprising an electron transporting compound is disposed between the cathode and the light emitting layer so that the layer comprising an electron transporting compound is adjacent to the above-described light emitting layer.
Further, the present invention relates to
[10] the polymer light emitting device according to any of [6] to [8] wherein a layer comprising a hole transporting compound is disposed between the anode and the light emitting layer so that the layer comprising a hole transporting compound is adjacent to the above-described light emitting layer.
Further, the present invention relates to
[11] the polymer light emitting device according to any of [6] to [8] wherein a layer comprising an electron transporting compound is disposed between the cathode and the light emitting layer so that the layer comprising an electron transporting compound is adjacent to the above-described light emitting layer, and a layer comprising a hole transporting compound is disposed between the anode and the light emitting layer so that the layer comprising a hole transporting compound is adjacent to the above-described light emitting layer.
Further, the present invention relates to
[12] a flat light source obtained by using the polymer light emitting device of any of [6] to [11].
Further, the present invention relates to
[13] a segment display obtained by using the polymer light emitting device of any of [6] to [11].
Further, the present invention relates to
[14] a dot matrix display obtained by using the polymer light emitting device of any of [6] to [11].
Further, the present invention relates to
[15] a liquid crystal display obtained by using the polymer light emitting device of any of [6] to [11] as a back-light.
The polymeric fluorescent substance, and the polymer LED and device obtained by using the same, of the present invention will be described below in detail.
One embodiment of the polymeric fluorescent substance of the present invention is a polymeric fluorescent substance which comprises one or more units represented by the above-described formula (1) or the formula (2) and in which the total amount of the above-described repeating units is 20 mol % or more based on the total amount of all repeating units. It is more preferable that the total amount of the above-described repeating units is 50 mol % or more based on the total amount of all repeating units, though differs depending on the structure of the repeating unit.
Further, other embodiment of the polymeric fluorescent substance of the present invention is a polymeric fluorescent substance which comprises one or more repeating units of the above-described formula (3) and one or more repeating units of the above-described formula (4) respectively, and in which the amount of the repeating units of the formula (3) is not less than 0.1 mol % and not more than 20 mol % based on the total amount of all repeating units and the total amount of the above-described repeating units of the formulae (3) and (4) is 50 mol % or more based on the total amount of all repeating units: a polymeric fluorescent substance which comprises one or more repeating units of the above-described formula (5) and one or more repeating units of the above-described formula (6) respectively, and in which the amount of the repeating units of the formula (5) is not less than 0.1 mol % and not more than 20 mol % based on the total amount of all repeating units and the total amount of the above-described repeating units of the formulae (5) and (6) is 50 mol % or more based on the total amount of all repeating units: or a polymeric fluorescent substance which comprises one or more repeating units of the above-described formula (7) and one or more repeating units of the above-described formula (8) respectively, and in which the amount of the repeating units of the formula (7) is not less than 0.1 mol % and not more than 9 mol % based on the total amount of the repeating units of the formulae (7) and (8) and the total amount of the above-described repeating units of the formulae (7) and (8) is 50 mol % or more based on the total amount of all repeating units. It is more preferable that each amount of the repeating units of the formula (3) or the formula (5) is not less than 0.1 mol % and not more than 9 mol %, though differs depending on the structure of the repeating unit.
Herein, Ar1, Ar5, Ar7, Ar9, Ar11, Ar13 and Ar15 each independently is an arylene group of 6 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain or a heterocyclic compound group of 4 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain.
These groups may be advantageously selected so as not to deteriorate the luminescent property of the polymeric fluorescent substance, and specific examples thereof include divalent groups exemplified in the following chemical formulae 9 to 22.
Further, examples of Ar3 include arylene groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain or heterocyclic compound groups having 4 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain and having one or more atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and silicon, and exclude heterocyclic compound groups which do not have one or more atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and silicon, among divalent groups exemplified in the following chemical formulae 9 to 22. 
Wherein, R represents a hydrogen atom, a substituent described in the structural formulae (1) to (8) (excepting substituents of a vinylene group), or other substituent. Herein, the number of the substituent described in the structural formulae (1) to (8) (excepting substituents of a vinylene group), substitutable in the above-described structural formulae is from 1 to 4. When R represents other than a hydrogen atom, examples thereof include alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkoxy groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkylthio groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkylsilyl groups of 1 to 60 carbon atoms, alkylamino groups of 1 to 40 carbon atoms, aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, aryloxy groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkyl groups of 7 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkoxy groups of 7 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkenyl groups of 8 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkynyl groups of 8 to 60 carbon atoms, arylamino groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and cyano group and the like, however, other substituents may also be included.
In the above-described examples, a plurality of Rs are present in one structural formula, and they may be the same or different, and selected independently. For enhancing solubility in a solvent, it is preferable that the symmetric property of a repeating unit containing substituents is low.
Ar2, Ar4, Ar6, Ar8, Ar10, Ar12, Ar14 and Ar16 are specific groups selected from the following ArA to ArD groups.
ArA group; aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms
ArB group; cyclic saturated hydrocarbon groups of 5 to 16 carbon atoms
ArC group; saturated heterocyclic hydrocarbon groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms
ArD group; alkyl groups of 5 to 20 carbon atoms or arylalkyl groups of 7 to 60 carbon atoms
Ar2 have at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups of 5 to 20 carbon atoms, alkoxy groups of 5 to 20 carbon atoms, alkylthio groups of 5 to 20 carbon atoms, alkylsilyl groups of 5 to 60 carbon atoms, alkylamino groups of 5 to 40 carbon atoms, aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, aryloxy groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkyl groups of 7 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkoxy groups of 7 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkenyl groups of 8 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkynyl groups of 8 to 60 carbon atoms, arylamino groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group.
Ar4 have at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkoxy groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkylthio groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkylsilyl groups of 1 to 60 carbon atoms, alkylamino groups of 1 to 40 carbon atoms, aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, aryloxy groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkyl groups of 7 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkoxy groups of 7 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkenyl groups of 8 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkynyl groups of 8 to 60 carbon atoms, arylamino groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group.
Herein, specific examples of aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms, cyclic saturated hydrocarbon groups of 5 to 16 carbon atoms and saturated heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms include those groups exemplified in the following chemical formulae 23 to 29. Of them, examples of the aryl groups are shown in the chemical formula 23, examples of the heterocyclic compound groups are shown in the chemical formulae 24, 25, 28 and 29, and examples of the cyclic saturated hydrocarbon groups are shown in the chemical formulae 26 and 27. The saturated heterocyclic compound groups are those having no unsaturated bond in the heterocyclic compound groups, and groups exemplified in the chemical formulae 28 and 29 are listed. 
Herein, Rxe2x80x2 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent, and examples of Rxe2x80x2 other than a hydrogen atom include alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkoxy groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkylthio groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkylsilyl groups of 1 to 60 carbon atoms, alkylamino groups of 1 to 40 carbon atoms, aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, aryloxy groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkyl groups of 7 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkoxy groups of 7 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkenyl groups of 8 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkynyl groups of 8 to 60 carbon atoms, arylamino groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group, and other substituents than these groups may be included.
In the above-described examples, a plurality of Rs are present in one structural formula, and they may be the same or different, and selected independently.
X1, X2, X3, X4 and X5 are specific groups selected from the following XA to XC groups.
XA group; carbon-carbon single bond
XB group; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94
XC group; xe2x80x94CRxe2x80x3xe2x95x90CRxe2x80x3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SiRxe2x80x3Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94
Namely, X1 and X4 are groups selected from XC group, X2 is a group selected from XA group and XB group, X3 is a group selected from XB group and XC group, and X5 is a group selected from XB group. Herein, Rxe2x80x3s each independently represents a group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group.
Of examples of R and Rxe2x80x2, in substituents containing an alkyl group, they may be any of linear, branched or cyclic, or a combination thereof, and in the case of not linear, examples thereof include an isobutyl group, isoamyl group, 2-ethylhexyl group, 3,7-dimethyloctyl group, cyclohexyl group, 4-C1 to C12 alkylcyclohexyl group and the like. For enhancing the solubility of a polymeric fluorescent substance in a solvent, it is preferable that a cyclic or branched alkyl chain is contained in one or more of the above-described substituents. Further, ends of two alkyl chains may also bond to form a ring. Furthermore, some xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 groups in the alkyl chain may also be replaced with groups selected from the above-described XB group and XC group.
Of examples of R and Rxe2x80x2, when R and Rxe2x80x2 contain aryl groups or heterocyclic compound groups in these structures, those groups may also contain further one or more substituents.
R1, R2, R13, R14, R20, R21, R32, R33, R39, R40, R51, R52, R58, R59, R65 and R66 contained in the structural formulae (1) to (8) each independently represents a group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group.
Regarding specific substituents, examples of the alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms include a methyl group, ethyl group, propyl group, butyl group, pentyl group, hexyl group, heptyl group, octyl group, nonyl group, decyl group, lauryl group and the like, and a pentyl group, hexyl group, octyl group and decyl group are preferable. Included in examples of the alkyl groups of 5 to 20 carbon atoms are a pentyl group, hexyl group, heptyl group, octyl group, nonyl group, decyl group, lauryl group and the like, and a pentyl group, hexyl group, octyl group and decyl group are preferable.
Given as examples of the alkoxy groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms are a methoxy group, ethoxy group, propyloxy group, butoxy group, pentyloxy group, hexyloxy group, heptyloxy group, octyloxy group, nonyloxy group, decyloxy group, lauryloxy group and the like and a pentyloxy group, hexyloxy group, octyloxy group and decyloxyl group are preferable. Included in examples of the alkoxy groups of 5 to 20 carbon atoms are a pentyloxy group, hexyloxy group, heptyloxy group, octyloxy group, nonyloxy group, decyloxy group, lauryloxy group and the like, and a pentyloxy group, hexyloxy group, octyloxy group and decyloxy group are preferable.
Examples of the alkylthio groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms include a methylthio group, ethylthio group, propylthio group, butylthio group, pentylthio group, hexylthio group, heptylthio group, octylthio group, nonylthio group, decylthio group, laurylthio group and the like, and a pentylthio group, hexylthio group, octylthio group and decylthio group are preferable. Included in examples of the alkylthio group of 5 to 20 carbon atoms are apentylthio group, hexylthio group, heptylthio group, octylthio group, nonylthio group, decylthio group, laurylthio group and the like, and a pentylthio group, hexylthio group, octylthio group and decylthio group are preferable.
Examples of the alkylsilyl group of 1 to 60 carbon atoms include a methylsilyl group, ethylsilyl group, propylsilyl group, butylsilyl group, pentylsilyl group, hexylsilyl group, heptylsilyl group, octylsilyl group, nonylsilyl group, decylsilyl group, laurylsilyl group, trimethylsilyl group, ethyldimethylsilyl group, propyldimethylsilyl group, butyldimethylsilyl group, pentyldimethylsilyl group, hexyldimethylsilyl group, heptyldimethylsilyl group, octyldimethylsilyl group, nonyldimethylsilyl group, decyldimethylsilyl group, lauryldimethylsilyl group and the like, and a pentylsilyl group, hexylsilyl group, octylsilyl group, decylsilyl group, pentyldimethylsilyl group, hexyldimethylsilyl group, octyldimethylsilyl group and decyldimethylsilyl group are preferable. Given as examples of the alkylsilyl group of 5 to 60 carbon atoms are a triethylsilyl group, tripropylsilyl group, tributylsilyl group, tripentylsilyl group, trihexylsilyl group, triheptylsilyl group, trioctylsilyl group, trinonylsilyl group, tridecylsilyl group, trilaurylsilyl group, propyldimethylsilyl group, butyldimethylsilyl group, pentyldimethylsilyl group, hexyldimethylsilyl group, heptyldimethylsilyl group, octyldimethylsilyl group. nonyldimethylsilyl group, decyldimethylsilyl group, lauryldimethylsilyl group and the like, and a tripentylsilyl group, trihexylsilyl group, trioctylsilyl group, tridecylsilyl group, pentyldimethylsilyl group, hexyldimethylsilyl group, octyldimethylsilyl group and decyldimethylsilyl group are preferable.
Examples of the alkylamino groups of 1 to 40 carbon atoms include a methylamino group, dimethylamino group, ethylamino group, propylamino group, butylamino group, pentylamino group, hexylamino group, heptylamino group, octylamino group, nonylamino group, decylamino group, laurylamino group and the like, and a pentylamino group, hexylamino group, octylamino group and decylamino group are preferable. Included in examples of the alkylamino groups of 5 to 40 carbon atoms are a pentylamino group, hexylamino group, heptylamino group, octylamino group, nonylamino group, decylamino group, laurylamino group, dipropylamino group, dibutylamino group, dipentylamino group, dihexylamino group, diheptylamino group, dioctylamino group, dinonylamino group, didecylamino group, dilaurylamino group and the like, and a pentylamino group, hexylamino group, octylamino group, decylamino group, dipentylamino group, dihexylamino group, dioctylamino group and didecylamino group are preferable.
Examples of the aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms include a phenyl group, C1 to C12 alkoxyphenyl groups (C1 to C12 indicates 1 to 12 carbon atoms: hereinafter the same), C1 to C12 alkylphenyl groups, 1-naphthyl group, 2-naphthyl group and the like, and C1 to C12 alkoxyphenyl groups and C1 to C12 alkylphenyl groups are preferable.
Examples of the aryloxy groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms include a phenoxy group, C1 to C12 alkoxyphenoxy groups, C1 to C12 alkylphenoxy groups, 1-naphthyloxy group, 2-naphthyloxy group and the like, and C1 to C12 alkoxyphenoxy groups and C1 to C12 alkylphenoxy groups are preferable.
Examples of the arylalkyl groups of 7 to 60 carbon atoms include phenyl-C1 to C12 alkyl groups, C1 to C12 alkoxyphenyl-C1 to C12 alkyl groups, C1 to C12 alkylphenyl-C12 to C12 alkyl groups, 1-naphthyl-C1 to C12 alkyl groups, 2-naphthyl-C1 to C12 alkyl groups and the like, and C1 to C12 alkoxyphenyl-C1 to C12 alkyl groups and C1 to C12 alkylphenyl-C1 to C12 alkyl groups are preferable. More specific examples thereof include a phenylmethyl group, phenylethyl group, phenylpropyl group, C1 to C12 alkoxyphenylmethyl group, C1 to C12 alkoxyphenylethyl group, C1 to C12 alkoxyphenylpropyl group, C1 to C12 alkylphenylmethyl group, C1 to C12 alkylphenylethyl group, C1 to C12 alkylphenylpropyl group, naphthylmethyl group, naphthylethyl group, naphthylpropyl group and the like, and C1 to C12 alkoxyphenylmethyl group, C1 to C12 alkoxyphenylethyl group, C1 to C12 alkoxyphenylpropyl group, C1 to C12 alkylphenylmethyl group, C1 to C12 alkylphenylethyl group and C1 to C12 alkylphenylpropyl group are preferable.
Examples of the arylalkoxy groups of 7 to 60 carbon atoms include phenyl-C1 to C12 alkoxy groups, C1 to C12 alkoxyphenyl-C1 to C12 alkoxy groups, C1 to C12 alkylphenyl-C12 to C12 alkoxy groups, 1-naphthyl-C1 to C12 alkoxy groups, 2-naphthyl-C1 to C12 alkoxy groups and the like, and C1 to C12 alkoxyphenyl-C1 to C12 alkoxy groups and C1 to C12 alkylphenyl-C1 to C12 alkoxy groups are preferable. More specific examples thereof include a phenylmethoxy group, phenylethoxy group, phenylpropyloxy group, C1 to C12 alkoxyphenylmethoxy group, C1 to C12 alkoxyphenylethoxy group, C1 to C12 alkoxyphenylpropyloxy group, C1 to C12 alkylphenylmethoxy group, C1 to C12 alkylphenylethoxy group, C1 to C12 alkylphenylpropyloxy group, naphthylmethoxy group, naphthylethoxy group, naphthylpropyloxy group and the like, and C1 to C12 alkoxyphenylmethoxy group, C1 to C12 alkoxyphenylethoxy group, C1 to C12 alkoxyphenylpropyloxy group, C1 to C12 alkylphenylmethoxy group, C1 to C12 alkylphenylethoxy group and C1 to C12 alkylphenylpropyloxy group are preferable.
Examples of the arylalkenyl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms include a phenylethenyl group, C1 to C12 alkoxyphenylethenyl groups, C1 to C12 alkylphenylethenyl groups, naphthylethenyl group, anthrylethenyl group, pyrenylethenyl group and the like, and C1 to C12 alkoxyphenylethenyl groups and C1 to C12 alkylphenylethenyl groups are preferable.
Examples of the arylalkynyl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms include a phenylethynyl group, C1 to C12 alkoxyphenylethynyl groups, C1 to C12 alkylphenylethynyl groups, naphthylethynyl group, anthrylethynyl group, pyrenylethynyl group and the like, and C1 to C12 alkoxyphenylethynyl groups and C1 to C12 alkylphenylethynyl groups are preferable.
Examples of the arylamino groups of 7 to 60 carbon atoms include a phenylamino group, diphenylamino group, C1 to C12 alkoxyphenylamino groups, bis(C1 to C12 alkoxyphenyl)amino groups, bis(C1 to C12 alkylphenyl)amino groups, 1-naphthylamino group, 2-naphthylamino group and the like, and C1 to C12 alkoxyphenylamino groups and bis(C1 to C12 alkoxyphenyl)amino groups are preferable.
Examples of the heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms include a thienyl group, C1 to C12 alkylthienyl groups, pyrrolyl group, furyl group, pyridyl group, C1 to C12 alkylpyridyl groups and the like, and a thienyl group, C1 to C12 alkylthienyl groups, pyridyl group and C1 to C12 alkylpyridyl groups are preferable.
The terminal group of a polymeric fluorescent substance is not particularly restricted, and since if a active polymerizable group remains intact, light emitting property and life, when the material is used in an device, may possibly decrease, the terminal group may also be protected or replaced with a stable group. Those having a conjugated bond continued to the conjugated structure of the main chain are preferable, and there are exemplified structures containing a bond to an aryl group or a heterocyclic compound group via a vinylene group. Specifically, substituents described in JP-A No. 9-45478, chemical formula 10, and the like are exemplified.
For synthesizing this polymeric fluorescent substance, when the main chain has vinylene groups, there are exemplified methods described in JP-A No. 5-202355. Namely, there are exemplified polymerization of dialdehyde compounds with diphosphonium salt compounds or of compounds having both of aldehyde and phosphonium salt groups by the Wittig reaction, polymerization of divinyl compounds with dihalogen compounds or of vinylhalogen compounds alone by the Heck reaction, polymerization of dialdehyde compounds with a bisphosphate ester compound or of compounds having both of aldehyde and phosphate ester groups by the Horner-Wadsworth-Emmons method, polycondensation of compounds having two methyl halide groups by a dehydrohalogenation method, polycondensation of compounds having two sulfonium salt groups by a sulfonium salt decomposing method, polymerization of dialdehyde compounds with diacetonitrile compounds or of compounds having both of aldehyde and acetonitrile groups by the Knoevenagel reaction, polymerization of dialdehyde compounds by the McMurry reaction, polymerization of compounds having both of aromatic Schiff base and methyl groups by the Siegrist reaction, and the like.
Further, when the main chain does not have a vinylene group, there are exemplified a method in which polymerization is conducted from the corresponding monomer by the Suzuki coupling reaction, a method in which polymerization is conducted by the Grignard reaction, a method in which polymerization is conducted using a Ni (0) catalyst, a method in which polymerization is conducted using an oxidizing agents such as FeCl3 and the like, a method in which oxidation polymerization is conducted electrochemically, a method in which an intermediate polymer having a suitable releasing group is decomposed, and the like.
This polymeric fluorescent substance may contain other repeating unit than the repeating unit of the formulae (1) to (8) in the range wherein luminescent property and charge transport property do not deteriorate. The repeating unit of the formulae (1) to (8) or other unit than the repeating unit of the formulae (1) to (8) may be connected via a non-conjugated unit, or such non-conjugated part may also contained in the repeating unit. As the linkage structure, there are exemplified those shown in the following chemical formula 30, combinations of those shown in the following chemical formula 30 with a vinylene group, combinations of two or more of those shown in the following chemical formula 30, and the like. Herein, Rs each independently represents a group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl groups of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups of 4 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group, and Ar represents a hydrocarbon group of 6 to 60 carbon atoms, Specific examples of these groups are the same as those exemplified above. 
This polymeric fluorescent substance may also be a random, block or graft copolymer, or a polymer having an intermediate structure thereof, for example, a random copolymer having blocking property. From the viewpoint for obtaining a polymeric fluorescent substance having high fluorescent quantum yield, random copolymers having blocking property and block or graft copolymers are more preferable than complete random copolymers. Dendrimers or copolymers having branching in the main chain and having three or more terminals are also included.
Further, as the polymeric fluorescent substance, those emitting fluorescence in a solid state are suitably used, since the material utilizes light emission from a thin film.
As good solvents for the polymeric fluorescent substance, there are exemplified chloroform, methylene chloride, dichloroethane, tetrahydrofuran, toluene, xylene, mesitylene, tetralin, decalin, n-butylbenzene and the like. The polymeric fluorescent substance can be usually dissolved in these solvents in an amount of 0.1 wt % or more, though the amount differs depending on the structure and molecular weight of the polymeric fluorescent substance.
The polymeric fluorescent substance has a number-average molecular weight of 103 to 108 in terms of polystyrene, and the degree of polymerization thereof also changes depending on repeating structures and proportion thereof. From the standpoint of film forming property, generally the total amount of repeating structures is preferably from 20 to 10000, more preferably from 30 to 10000, particularly preferably from 50 to 5000.
When these polymeric fluorescent substances are used as a light emitting material of a polymer LED, the purity thereof exerts an influence on light emitting property, therefore, it is preferable that a monomer before polymerization is purified by a method such as distillation, sublimation purification, re-crystallization and the like before being polymerized and further, it is preferable to conduct a purification treatment such as re-precipitation purification, chromatographic separation and the like after the synthesis.
Next, the polymer LED of the present invention will be illustrated. The polymer LED of the present invention is a polymer LED comprising a pair of electrodes composed of an anode and a cathode at least one of which is transparent or semitransparent and a light emitting layer disposed between the electrodes, and a polymeric fluorescent substance of the present invention is contained in the light emitting layer.
As the polymer LED of the present invention, there are listed polymer LEDs having an electron transporting layer disposed between a cathode and a light emitting layer, polymer LEDs having a hole transporting layer disposed between an anode and a light emitting layer, polymer LEDs having an electron transporting layer disposed between a cathode and a light emitting layer and having a hole transporting layer disposed between an anode and a light emitting layer.
For example, the following structures a) to d) are specifically exemplified.
a) anode/light emitting layer/cathode
b) anode/hole transporting layer/light emitting layer/cathode
c) anode/light emitting layer/electron transporting layer//cathode
d) anode/hole transporting layer/light emitting layer/electron transporting layer/cathode (wherein, /indicates adjacent lamination of layers.
Hereinafter, the same).
Herein, the light emitting layer is a layer having function to emit a light, the hole transporting layer is a layer having function to transport a hole, and the electron transporting layer is a layer having function to transport an electron. Herein, the electron transporting layer and the hole transporting layer are generically called a charge transporting layer.
The light emitting layer, hole transporting layer and electron transporting layer may also each independently used in two or more layers.
Of charge transporting layers disposed adjacent to an electrode, that having function to improve charge injecting efficiency from the electrode and having effect to decrease driving voltage of an device are particularly called sometimes a charge injecting layer (hole injecting layer, electron injecting layer) in general.
For enhancing adherence with an electrode and improving charge injection from an electrode, the above-described charge injecting layer or insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less may also be provided adjacent to an electrode, and further, for enhancing adherence of the interface, preventing mixing and the like, a thin buffer layer may also be inserted into the interface of a charge transporting layer and light emitting layer.
The order and number of layers laminated and the thickness of each layer can be appropriately applied while considering light emitting efficiency and life of the device.
In the present invention, as the polymer LED having a charge injecting layer (electron injecting layer, hole injecting layer) provided, there are listed a polymer LED having a charge injecting layer provided adjacent to a cathode and a polymer LED having a charge injecting layer provided adjacent to an anode.
For example, the following structures e) to p) are specifically exemplified.
e) anode/charge injecting layer/light emitting layer/cathode
f) anode/light emitting layer/charge injecting layer/cathode
g) anode/charge injecting layer/light emitting layer/charge injecting layer/cathode
h) anode/charge injecting layer/hole transporting layer/light emitting layer/cathode
i) anode/hole transporting layer/light emitting layer/charge injecting layer/cathode
j) anode/charge injecting layer/hole transporting layer/light emitting layer/charge injecting layer/cathode
k) anode/charge injecting layer/light emitting layer/electron transporting layer/cathode
l) anode/light emitting layer/electron transporting layer/charge injecting layer/cathode
m) anode/charge injecting layer/light emitting layer/electron transporting layer/charge injecting layer/cathode
n) anode/charge injecting layer/hole transporting layer/light emitting layer/electron transporting layer/cathode
o) anode/hole transporting layer/light emitting layer/electron transporting layer/charge injecting layer/cathode
p) anode/charge injecting layer/hole transporting layer/light emitting layer/electron transporting layer/charge injecting layer/cathode
As the specific examples of the charge injecting layer, there are exemplified layers containing an conducting polymer, layers which are disposed between an anode and a hole transporting layer and contain a material having an ionization potential between the ionization potential of an anode material and the ionization potential of a hole transporting material contained in the hole transporting layer, layers which are disposed between a cathode and an electron transporting layer and contain a material having an electron affinity between the electron affinity of a cathode material and the electron affinity of an electron transporting material contained in the electron transporting layer, and the like.
When the above-described charge injecting layer is a layer containing an conducting polymer, the electric conductivity of the conducting polymer is preferably 10xe2x88x925 S/cm or more and 103 S/cm or less, and for decreasing the leak current between light emitting pixels, more preferably 10xe2x88x925 S/cm or more and 102 S/cm or less, further preferably 10xe2x88x925 S/cm or more and 101 S/cm or less.
Usually, to provide an electric conductivity of the conducting polymer of 10xe2x88x925 S/cm or more and 103 S/cm or less, a suitable amount of ions are doped into the conducting polymer.
Regarding the kind of an ion doped, an anion is used in a hole injecting layer and a cation is used in an electron injecting layer. As examples of the anion, a polystyrene sulfonate ion, alkylbenzene sulfonate ion, camphor sulfonate ion and the like are exemplified, and as examples of the cation, a lithium ion, sodium ion, potassium ion, tetrabutyl ammonium ion and the like are exemplified.
The thickness of the charge injecting layer is for example, from 1 nm to 100 nm, preferably from 2 nm to 50 nm.
Materials used in the charge injecting layer may properly be selected in view of relation with the materials of electrode and adjacent layers, and there are exemplified conducting polymers such as polyaniline and derivatives thereof, polythiophene and derivatives thereof, polypyrrole and derivatives thereof, poly(phenylene vinylene) and derivatives thereof, poly(thienylene vinylene) and derivatives thereof, polyquinoline and derivatives thereof, polyquinoxaline and derivatives thereof, polymers containing aromatic amine structures in the main chain or the side chain, and the like, and metal phthalocyanine (copper phthalocyanine and the like), carbon and the like.
The insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less has function to make charge injection easy. As the material of the above-described insulation layer, metal fluoride, metal oxide, organic insulation materials and the like are listed. As the polymer LED having an insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less, there are listed polymer LEDs having an insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less provided adjacent to a cathode, and polymer LEDs having an insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less provided adjacent to an anode.
Specifically, there are listed the following structures q) to ab) for example.
q) anode/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/light emitting layer/cathode
r) anode/light emitting layer/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/cathode
s) anode/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/light emitting layer/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/cathode
t) anode/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/hole transporting layer/light emitting layer/cathode
u) anode/hole transporting layer/light emitting layer/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/cathode
v) anode/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/hole transporting layer/light emitting layer/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/cathode
w) anode/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/light emitting layer/electron transporting layer/cathode
x) anode/light emitting layer/electron transporting layer/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/cathode
y) anode/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/light emitting layer/electron transporting layer/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/cathode
z) anode/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/hole transporting layer/light emitting layer/electron transporting layer/cathode
aa) anode/hole transporting layer/light emitting layer/electron transporting layer/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/cathode
ab) anode/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/hole transporting layer/light emitting layer/electron transporting layer/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/cathode
In producing a polymer LED, when a film is formed from a solution by using such polymeric fluorescent substance soluble in an organic solvent, only required is removal of the solvent by drying after coating of this solution, and even in the case of mixing of a charge transporting material and a light emitting material, the same method can be applied, causing an extreme advantage in production. As the film forming method from a solution, there can be used coating methods such as a spin coating method, casting method, micro gravure coating method, gravure coating method, bar coating method, roll coating method, wire bar coating method, dip coating method, spray coating method, screen printing method, flexo printing method, offset printing method, inkjet printing method and the like.
Regarding the thickness of the light emitting layer, the optimum value differs depending on material used, and may properly be selected so that the driving voltage and the light emitting efficiency become optimum values, and for example, it is from 1 nm to 1 xcexcm, preferably from 2 nm to 500 nm, further preferably from 5 nm to 200 nm.
In the polymer LED of the present invention, light emitting materials other than the above-described polymeric fluorescent substance can also be mixed in a light emitting layer. Further, in the polymer LED of the present invention, the light emitting layer containing light emitting materials other than the above-described polymeric fluorescent substance may also be laminated with a light emitting layer containing the above-described polymeric fluorescent substance.
As the light emitting material, known materials can be used. In a compound having lower molecular weight, there can be used, for example, naphthalene derivatives, an thracene or derivatives thereof, perylene or derivatives thereof; dyes such as polymethine dyes, xanthene dyes, coumarine dyes, cyanine dyes; metal complexes of 8-hydroxyquinoline or derivatives thereof, aromatic amine, tetraphenylcyclopentane or derivatives thereof, or tetraphenylbutadiene or derivatives thereof, and the like.
Specifically, there can be used known compounds such as those described in JP-A Nos. 57-51781, 59-195393 and the like, for example.
When the polymer LED of the present invention has a hole transporting layer, as the hole transporting materials used, there are exemplified polyvinylcarbazole or derivatives thereof, polysilane or derivatives thereof, polysiloxane derivatives having an aromatic amine in the side chain or the main chain, pyrazoline derivatives, arylamine derivatives, stilbene derivatives, triphenyldiamine derivatives, polyaniline or derivatives thereof, polythiophene or derivatives thereof, polypyrrole or derivatives thereof, poly(p-phenylenevinylene) or derivatives thereof, poly(2,5-thienylenevinylene) or derivatives thereof, or the like.
Specific examples of the hole transporting material include those described in JP-A Nos. 63-70257, 63-175860, 2-135359, 2-135361, 2-209988, 3-37992 and 3-152184.
Among them, as the hole transporting materials used in the hole transporting layer, preferable are polymer hole transporting materials such as polyvinylcarbazole or derivatives thereof, polysilane or derivatives thereof, polysiloxane derivatives having an aromatic amine compound group in the side chain or the main chain, polyaniline or derivatives thereof, polythiophene or derivatives thereof, poly(p-phenylenevinylene) or derivatives thereof, poly(2,5-thienylenevinylene) or derivatives thereof, or the like, and further preferable are polyvinylcarbazole or derivatives thereof, polysilane or derivatives thereof and polysiloxane derivatives having an aromatic amine compound group in the side chain or the main chain. In the case of a hole transporting material having lower molecular weight, it is preferably dispersed in a polymer binder for use.
Polyvinylcarbazole or derivatives thereof are obtained, for example, by cation polymerization or radical polymerization from a vinyl monomer.
As the polysilane or derivatives thereof, there are exemplified compounds described in Chem. Rev., 89, 1359 (1989) and GB 2300196 published specification, and the like. For synthesis, methods described in them can be used, and a Kipping method can be suitably used particularly.
As the polysiloxane or derivatives thereof, those having the structure of the above-described hole transporting material having lower molecular weight in the side chain or main chain, since the siloxane skeleton structure has poor hole transporting property. Particularly, there are exemplified those having an aromatic amine having hole transporting property in the side chain or main chain.
The method for forming a hole transporting layer is not restricted, and in the case of a hole transporting layer having lower molecular weight, a method in which the layer is formed from a mixed solution with a polymer binder is exemplified. In the case of a polymer hole transporting material, a method in which the layer is formed from a solution is exemplified.
The solvent used for the film forming from a solution is not particularly restricted providing it can dissolve a hole transporting material. As the solvent, there are exemplified chlorine solvents such as chloroform, methylene chloride, dichloroethane and the like, ether solvents such as tetrahydrofuran and the like, aromatic hydrocarbon solvents such as toluene, xylene and the like, ketone solvents such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone and the like, and ester solvents such as ethyl acetate, butyl acetate, ethylcellosolve acetate and the like.
As the film forming method from a solution, there can be used coating methods such as a spin coating method, casting method, micro gravure coating method, gravure coating method, bar coating method, roll coating method, wire bar coating method, dip coating method, spray coating method, screen printing method, flexo printing method, offset printing method, inkjet printing method and the like, from a solution.
The polymer binder mixed is preferably that does not disturb charge transport extremely, and that does not have strong absorption of a visible light is suitably used. As such polymer binder, polycarbonate, polyacrylate, poly(methyl acrylate), poly(methyl methacrylate), polystyrene, poly(vinyl chloride), polysiloxane and the like are exemplified.
Regarding the thickness of the hole transporting layer, the optimum value differs depending on material used, and may properly be selected so that the driving voltage and the light emitting efficiency become optimum values, and at least a thickness at which no pin hole is produced is necessary, and too large thickness is not preferable since the driving voltage of the device increases. Therefore, the thickness of the hole transporting layer is, for example, from 1 nm to 1 xcexcm, preferably from 2 nm to 500 nm, further preferably from 5 nm to 200 nm.
When the polymer LED of the present invention has an electron transporting layer, known compounds are used as the electron transporting materials, and there are exemplified oxadiazole derivatives, anthraquinonedimethane or derivatives thereof, benzoquinone or derivatives thereof, naphthoquinone or derivatives thereof, anthraquinone or derivatives thereof, tetracyanoanthraquinodimethane or derivatives thereof, fluorenone derivatives, diphenyldicyanoethylene or derivatives thereof, diphenoquinone derivatives, or metal complexes of 8-hydroxyquinoline or derivatives thereof, polyquinoline and derivatives thereof, polyquinoxaline and derivatives thereof, polyfluorene or derivatives thereof, and the like.
Specifically, there are exemplified those described in JP-A Nos. 63-70257, 63-175860, 2-135359, 2-135361, 2-209988, 3-37992 and 3-152184.
Among them, oxadiazole derivatives, benzoquinone or derivatives thereof, anthraquinone or derivatives thereof, or metal complexes of 8-hydroxyquinoline or derivatives thereof, polyquinoline and derivatives thereof, polyquinoxaline and derivatives thereof, polyfluorene or derivatives thereof are preferable, and 2-(4-biphenyl)-5-(4-t-butylphenyl)-1,3,4-oxadiazole, benzoquinone, anthraquinone, tris(8-quinolinol)aluminum and polyquinoline are further preferable.
The method for forming the electron transporting layer is not particularly restricted, and in the case of an electron transporting material having lower molecular weight, a vapor deposition method from a powder, or a method of film-forming from a solution or melted state is exemplified, and in the case of a polymer electron transporting material, a method of film-forming from a solution or melted state is exemplified, respectively.
The solvent used in the film-forming from a solution is not particularly restricted provided it can dissolve electron transporting materials and/or polymer binders. As the solvent, there are exemplified chlorine solvents such as chloroform, methylene chloride, dichloroethane and the like, ether solvents such as tetrahydrofuran and the like, aromatic hydrocarbon solvents such as toluene, xylene and the like, ketone solvents such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone and the like, and ester solvents such as ethyl acetate, butyl acetate, ethylcellosolve acetate and the like.
As the film-forming method from a solution or melted state, there can be used coating methods such as a spin coating method, casting method, micro gravure coating method, gravure coating method, bar coating method, roll coating method, wire bar coating method, dip coating method, spray coating method, screen printing method, flexo printing method, offset printing method, inkjet printing method and the like.
The polymer binder to be mixed is preferably that which does not extremely disturb a charge transport property, and that does not have strong absorption of a visible light is suitably used. As such polymer binder, poly(N-vinylcarbazole), polyaniline or derivatives thereof, polythiophene or derivatives thereof, poly(p-phenylene vinylene) or derivatives thereof, poly(2,5-thienylene vinylene) or derivatives thereof, polycarbonate, polyacrylate, poly(methyl acrylate), poly(methyl methacrylate), polystyrene, poly(vinyl chloride), polysiloxane and the like are exemplified.
Regarding the thickness of the electron transporting layer, the optimum value differs depending on material used, and may properly be selected so that the driving voltage and the light emitting efficiency become optimum values, and at least a thickness at which no pin hole is produced is necessary, and too large thickness is not preferable since the driving voltage of the device increases. Therefore, the thickness of the electron transporting layer is, for example, from 1 nm to 1 xcexcm, preferably from 2 nm to 500 nm, further preferably from 5 nm to 200 nm.
The substrate forming the polymer LED of the present invention may preferably be that does not change in forming an electrode and layers of organic materials, and there are exemplified glass, plastics, polymer film, silicon substrates and the like. In the case of a opaque substrate, it is preferable that the opposite electrode is transparent or semitransparent.
In the present invention, it is preferable that an anode is transparent or semitransparent, and as the material of this anode, electron conductive metal oxide films, semitransparent metal thin films and the like are used. Specifically, there are used indium oxide, zinc oxide, tin oxide, and films (NESA and the like) fabricated by using an electron conductive glass composed of indium tin oxide (ITO) ,indium zinc oxide and the like,which are metal oxide complexes, and gold, platinum, silver, copper and the like are used, and among them, ITO, indium.zinc.oxide, tin oxide are preferable. As the fabricating method, a vacuum vapor deposition method, sputtering method, ion plating method, plating method and the like are used. As the anode, there may also be used organic transparent conducting films such as polyaniline or derivatives thereof, polythiophene or derivatives thereof and the like.
The thickness of the anode can be appropriately selected while considering transmission of a light and electric conductivity, and for example, from 10 nm to 10 xcexcm, preferably from 20 nm to 1 xcexcm, further preferably from 50 nm to 500 nm.
Further, for easy charge injection, there may be provided on the anode a layer comprising a phthalocyanine derivative conducting polymers, carbon and the like, or a layer having an average film thickness of 2 nm or less comprising a metal oxide, metal fluoride, organic insulating material and the like.
As the material of a cathode used in the polymer LED of the present invention, that having lower work function is preferable. For example, there are used metals such as lithium, sodium, potassium, rubidium, cesium, beryllium, magnesium, calcium, strontium, barium, aluminum, scandium, vanadium, zinc, yttrium, indium, cerium, samarium, europium, terbium, ytterbium and the like, or alloys comprising two of more of them, or alloys comprising one or more of them with one or more of gold, silver, platinum, copper, manganese, titanium, cobalt, nickel, tungsten and tin, graphite or graphite intercalation compounds and the like. Examples of alloys include a magnesium-silver alloy, magnesium-indium alloy, magnesium-aluminum alloy, indium-silver alloy, lithium-aluminum alloy, lithium-magnesium alloy, lithium-indium alloy, calcium-aluminum alloy and the like. The cathode may be formed into a laminated structure of two or more layers.
The thickness of the cathode can be appropriately selected while considering transmission of a light and electric conductivity, and for example, from 10 nm to 10 xcexcm, preferably from 20 nm to 1 xcexcm, further preferably from 50 nm to 500 nm.
As the method for fabricating a cathode, there are used a vacuum vapor deposition method, sputtering method, lamination method in which a metal thin film is adhered under heat and pressure, and the like. Further, there may also be provided, between a cathode and an organic layer, a layer comprising an conducting polymer, or a layer having an average film thickness of 2 nm or less comprising a metal oxide, metal fluoride, organic insulation material and the like, and after fabrication of the cathode, a protective layer may also be provided which protects the polymer LED. For stable use of the polymer LED for a long period of time, it is preferable to provide a protective layer and/or protective cover for protection of the device in order to prevent it from outside damage.
As the protective layer, there can be used a polymer compound, metal oxide, metal fluoride, metal borate and the like. As the protective cover, there can be used a glass plate, a plastic plate the surface of which has been subjected to lower-water-permeation treatment, and the like, and there is suitably used a method in which the cover is pasted with an device substrate by a thermosetting resin or light-curing resin for sealing. If space is maintained using a spacer, it is easy to prevent an device from being injured. If an inner gas such as nitrogen and argon is sealed in this space, it is possible to prevent oxidation of a cathode, and further, by placing a desiccant such as barium oxide and the like in the above-described space, it is easy to suppress the damage of an device by moisture adhered in the production process. Among them, any one means or more are preferably adopted.
For obtaining light emission in plane form using the polymer LED of the present invention, an anode and a cathode in the plane form may properly be placed so that they are laminated each other. Further, for obtaining light emission in pattern form, there are a method in which a mask with a window in pattern form is placed on the above-described plane light emitting device, a method in which an organic layer in non-light emission part is formed to obtain extremely large thickness providing substantial non-light emission, and a method in which any one of an anode or a cathode, or both of them are formed in the pattern. By forming a pattern by any of these methods and by placing some electrodes so that independent on/off is possible, there is obtained a display device of segment type which can display digits, letters, simple marks and the like. Further, for forming a dot matrix device, it may be advantageous that anodes and cathodes are made in the form of stripes and placed so that they cross at right angles. By a method in which a plurality of kinds of polymeric fluorescent substances emitting different colors of lights are placed separately or a method in which a color filter or luminescence converting filter is used, area color displays and multi color displays are obtained. A dot matrix display can be driven by passive driving, or by active driving combined with TFT and the like. These display devices can be used as a display of a computer, television, portable terminal, portable telephone, car navigation, view finder of a video camera, and the like.
Further, the above-described light emitting device in plane form is a thin self-light-emitting one, and can be suitably used as a flat light source for back-light of a liquid crystal display, or as a flat light source for illumination. Further, if a flexible plate is used, it can also be used as a curved light source or a display.